Mobile telephones have become popular to use in recent times. Such telephones typically employ wireless communication technology, and the telephone handset is small and compact in size to be conveniently portable.
While such handset constructions are small and lightweight, they are sometimes difficult or somewhat bulky to transport in the sense that they are typically taken with the user and stored in a pocket or purse of the user. In this regard, should the mobile telephone be stored in the pocket or purse of the user, it is sometimes awkward for the user to retrieve the telephone when a call is being received. It is desirable, of course, for the user to retrieve quickly the mobile telephone so that the user can respond to the call promptly.
There have been employed holsters or clips, which are adapted to attach telephones to the belt or wearing apparel of the user. In this manner, the user's telephone handset would not occupy space in the user's pocket or purse. However, using holsters, clips or other such handset supporting devices, while satisfactory for some applications, may not be entirely convenient to use for some applications, especially when the user is receiving a call. When receiving a call, it is desirable for the user to quickly free the telephone from the holster or clip to use the telephone instrument to answer the call. However, it is somewhat awkward and time-consuming to retrieve the handset for certain applications. Thus, the user can fumble around under the pressure of the telephone sending an attention-attracting ringing signal, while the user is attempting to free the telephone instrument from the holster or clip and respond to the call. This can be upsetting to the user, especially when the call is unwanted or unintended for the user.